ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Bros. (TV series)
Super Mario Bros. is an animated comedy adventure television series created by Alex Hirsch. Based on the popular video game franchise of the same name, the show follows twin plumbers Mario and Luigi on random adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond with their friends and enemies. The series ran for a total of five seasons. Overview Twin brothers Mario and Luigi have made a name for themselves working as plumbers in the Mushroom Kingdom. But Mario spends his time wishing to do more with his life. He finally gets his chance one day when he and Luigi head out to save Princess Peach from the clutches of the evil Bowser. Since then, their lives have never been the same. Randomness seems to follow its inhabitants wherever they go. From princess-saving to Koopa-fighting to castle-ditching to banana-finding to cash-grabbing, anything can happen in Mario's world, and usually does. Characters Heroes * Mario (Carlos Alazraqui) - Luigi's brother and one of the main protagonists. * Luigi (Tom Kenny) - Mario's brother and one of the main protagonists. * Yoshi (Jeremy Shada) - Mario and Luigi's best friend. * Princess Peach (Hynden Walch) - The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. * Toad (Candi Milo) - One of Peach's servants and a close friend to Mario and Luigi. * Toadette (Candi Milo) - One of Peach's servants. * Toadsworth (David Kaye) - A father figure to the Toads. * The Mushroom King (Richard Epcar) - The father of Princess Peach. * Princess Daisy (Kate Micucci) - The princess of Sarasaland and Peach's best friend. * Donkey Kong (Phil LaMarr) - A muscular ape and one of Mario's rivals. * Diddy Kong (Thomas Middleditch) - DK's trustworthy ally. * Cranky Kong (John DiMaggio) - Donkey Kong's grandpa and a rival to Mario's father. * Donkey Kong Jr. (Dee Bradley Baker) - Cranky Kong's son. * Tiny Kong (Tabitha St. Germain) - One of DK's family members. * Candy Kong (Grey DeLisle) - One of DK's family members. * Birdo (Lauren Tom) - One of Yoshi's friends. * Goombario (Samuel Vincent) - A Goomba who idolizes Mario and Luigi. * Vivian (Cathy Weseluck) - A friend of Goombario and the Mario Brothers. * Rosalina (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - A close friend to Peach and Daisy. * Perry (Tara Strong) - Peach's talking parasol. * Professor E. Gadd (Dee Bradley Baker) - A scientist who aids the Mario Brothers. Villains * Bowser (Mark Hamill) - The king of the Koopas and the main antagonist. * Bowser Jr. (Nancy Cartwright) - Bowser's son. * Koopalings (Jeff Bennett and Jennifer Hale) - Bowser's minions/children. * Kamek (Richard Steven Horvitz) - A wizard who works for Bowser. * Koopa Bros. (Dee Bradley Baker, Fred Tatasciore, Phil LaMarr and Wally Wingert) - Four bounty-hunting koopas who are similar to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Mouser (Billy West) - A bounty-hunting rodent. * Wario (Carlos Alazraqui) - Mario's arch-rival and Waluigi's brother who schemes for money. * Waluigi (Tom Kenny) - Luigi's arch-rival and Wario's brother who schemes for money. * King Boo (Kevin Michael Richardson) - An evil ghost king. * King K. Rool (Clancy Brown) - Donkey Kong's archenemy. Trivia * In addition to featuring a few story arcs in later seasons, the series takes some inspiration from slapstick comedy cartoons such as Looney Tunes and Ed, Edd n Eddy. Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:2D animation Category:Nintendo Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Slapstick Comedy Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series based on video games Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family